Zommari Rureaux (Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Zommari Rureaux (ゾマリ・ルルー, Zomari Rurū) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the Séptima (7th) Espada. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B| 6-B Name: Zommari Rureaux Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 7th Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Afterimage Creation (With Sonido), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Body Puppetry (Amor can control individual body parts of their targets, or even their entire body should it hit their head. Amor also ignores conventional durability), Transformation (with Resurrection), Regeneration (Low with Resurrección), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country Level (Being an Espada, should be far more powerful than the likes of the Fraccion Edrad and stronger than Granz), stronger than Aaroniero | At least Country Level (Should be far superior to Resurreccion Edrad Liones and Granz), Speed: At least FTL (Was able to keep up with Byakuya and surprise him, claimed to have the fastest Sonído out of all the Espada) | FTL, likely FTL+ (Should be faster than in base) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class | Country Class Durability: At least Small Country Level (Should be about this durable for scaling to Granz), higher with Hierro | At least Country Level (Should be no less durable then Granz), higher with Hierro and while in his shell Stamina: High, able to battle for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds. Range: Extended melee range normally, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Cero, Gran Rey Cero, even more with his resurrection. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Brujería, Caja Negación Intelligence: A highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's weaknesses. Weaknesses: Zommari can be somewhat arrogant and proud. His Amor can be blocked by barriers, and he has a limited amount of uses for his Amor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. ' Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Hierro: An ability that allows Arrancars to harden their skin with Reiyroku to defend against incoming attacks. Descorrer: An Arrancar technique that allows them to travel between Hueco Mundo and the Living World. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Arrancars to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Gemelos Sonido: An enhanced version of the Sonido, which can be used to create 5 pseudo clones of the user to overwhelm his opponent. Caja Negacion: These cubes are capable of sealing away an enemy from the battlefield for a very long time, even foes that are far stronger, however the time limit for the stronger foes is much shorter than those on the same level as him. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. *'Amor:' In Resurrección, Zommari opens one of the dozens of his eyes to mark whatever they see and control it at their will. Should it hit the victim's head, they'd have total control over their entire body. *'El Embrion:' Zommari creates a giant shield around himself with his body to defend against any massive attack at the cost for a huge chunk of his eyes in Resurrección. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Thelastvastolorde